


The Gravity of Gods

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Persephone & Hades AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Dipper, a Riteless God with an odd Birthmark has a simple life, playing with his sister during the day, before listening to his Great Uncle Ford's stories all through the night...But, then he catches the eye of a certain God of Death, who's a lot more than he first seems...





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryDonutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDonutz/gifts).



Dipper was a happy little God. Every day he and Mabel would go out and play in the forest, making flower crowns, swimming in the river, watching all the animals.

Every day was a warm summer of love and laughter, before Mabel would go to see Great Uncle Stan amongst the stars, as Dipper would happily seek out Great Uncle Ford, the God of Knowledge, with whom he'd talk and listen to the many things his Great Uncle knew of.

Yet, one bright day, he felt eyes on his back.

“Mabel?” he asks.

She’s sitting by him, as they’re making flower crowns, various flowers blooming around them after Mabel had gently sent some of her power into the ground, the young Goddess of the Harvest smiling as she looks over.

“Hmm?”

Dipper shuts up about his worries at the innocent look, smiling softly back.

“How’s Grenda and Candy? Their work does go hand-in-hand with yours…”

“Oh, yeah! They’re doing awesomely!” Mabel grins, going on to talk about the two other Goddesses. Whilst they all may be about eighteen-hundred years old, they weren’t seen as such in comparison to the almost-eight-thousand years their grandparents’ generation held.

Dipper listens as the Korean-styled Love Goddess and hulk-like Fertility Goddess are spoken of.

It didn’t take an idiot to spot their differences; while Mabel always shone like a star, having already found her Rite and having many friends and suitors in their small celestial congregation of Gods, Dipper only had a handful of close allies, the closest of which was his Great Uncle, the one who’d willingly taken to boy in at the tender age of five centuries, trying to encourage the boy to be proud of his own Anomaly, like Stanford was of his six-fingered hands.

Gods still held their own values of Beauty and Strength; a Riteless and Strange god was always looked upon with wary suspicion, as they were known for resulting in the most mischief - even if you get a few who actually turn out good enough, like Stanford had when he’d obtained a highly powerful Rite two centuries after his other brothers.

Dipper could only pray that he reached the same “Forgiveness” when he found his own Rite.

It was joked Dipper could be a minor God of Forgiveness, given the fact he interacted a lot more with the mortals and creatures of the forest he and Mabel frequented, but still, you already had Soos as the God of Healing and the young twin’s Father, Richmond, was the God of Creatures.

The eyes return.

Dipper looks round, as the eyes quickly retreat again.

“Hey! Dipper!”

Dipper jerks slightly, looking at the flower crown.

“Oh, um… Sorry, I was thinking.”

Mabel gives a soft laugh, before poking his cheek.

“It’s fine, you goof!” she grins, before placing her finished crown on Dipper’s head as Dipper sticks his tongue out, quickly finishing the back of the crown and placing it on her head.

The twins laugh as Mabel smiles, pulling Dipper to his feet, humming for a moment, before grinning.

“TAG!” she yells, before racing off…

 

The feeling grows as Dipper continues through the day, as he returns to the library Ford lives in.

The peacefulness acts as a nice enough blanket, comforting and calming Dipper, as he settles into conversation with his Great Uncle…

 

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Bill leans back on one of his smaller thrones, chuckling as he recovers the eye holding the heart of the all seeing eye Bill had stolen from the three Sisters - they still have the other one, but still… 

Bill stands, checking his eyepatch is both comfortable and won’t fall off, before leaving the small room he’d personally made for long-distance-using the eye.

Heading back to his throne room, Bill feels his glee build, rumbling up from the depths of his chest, before leaving his mouth as crazed cackles, as he glides into his seat, throwing the train of his cloak to one side as he sits on the throne, bone-white skin sparkling in the low light and contrasting with the black toga, embroidered and pinned in gold.

Crossing one leg over the other, revealing a barefoot, Bill plucks up his martini glass, which seems to fill of its own volition - a gift from the Goddess of Wine, before he’d broken her heart by turning down her love.

Now… How to make Dipper, the Boy with Stars upon his head and hidden in his heart,  _ His _ …

 

Dipper is on his way back to the glade and Mabel usually met up at, when a black carriage draws up alongside him.

“Excuse me, my Prince, but would you not be Dipper, the Riteless God?”

Dipper looks up in surprise, eyes widening at the sight of someone masked with a skull.

“U-um, I promised my sister I’d be meeting with her t-today…” Dipper attempts, taking a step away.

“Oh… Well then…” the stranger straightens, being silent for a moment as Dipper continues to back away, “...We’ll have to use  _ force _ … Then…”

Dipper starts to run, before his arm is grabbed.

Thinking of nothing else, Dipper lets out a loud, harsh scream, as he’s thrown into the now-open door of the carriage, which slams shut with a clatter as he tries to open it, to find it locked from the outside.

“HELP!” he yells, banging on it, “ _ HELP _ !”

“DIPPER!” he hears Mabel scream, though the curtain on the window seems to have merged with the frame, Dipper running to the other side to find the same situation, before being thrown into the forward-facing seat, as the carriage  _ dives _ .

_ ISN’T THE GROUND MEANT TO BE SOLID?!… _


	2. Heya, Bill!

Bill waits patiently by the entrance to Hades, not minding as wind sweeps past him with the entrance of his private coach, the night-mares slowing to a stop as the doorman dismounts.

Opening the door, Bill smiles, extending a hand.

“Welcome to my home, my fair Prince,” Bill purrs, bowing forwards as the doe-eyed boy stares at him, eyes meeting his, before looking to his hand, hesitating at the sight of the pointed, black nails, only then taking it with trepidation.

Bill’s grin softens sightly, as he helps the small adult step out of the coach.

“I personally had my private carriage bring you here~! How lucky you are!” Bill grins.

Dipper imitates a fish, before huffing.

“If you call getting kidnapped by a ruffian and thrown in a plush carriage without even being allowed to say goodbye to my sister  _ lucky _ !” Dipper states, fuming, as Bill quickly grabs one of Dipper’s hand, eyes narrowing as Dipper squeaks, eyes squeezing shut as his arm is once again yanked on, though…

_ Gentler? _

Dipper opens an eye to see Bill’s looking intently at a bruise on his arm.

“ **_Who_ ** **?** ” Bill growls, Dipper freezing in place as the cat-like eye not covered by an eyepatch narrows into a slit with wrath.

“H-he refused to come willingly…” the one who’d spoken to Dipper stammers, voice quieting in fear, “I didn’t know he’d bruise so easily…”

Bill growls, before picking up Dipper bridal-style.

Dipper then notices that beside one  _ huge _ throne sits an almost-as-large throne, as Bill chuckles.

“I see you’re admiring your future throne, my sweet,” Bill purrs.

“W-who are you? Where am I?” Dipper asks quickly.

Bill smirks down at Dipper.

“I’m Bill Cipher, this is my Home, Hades…” Bill steps through into a bedroom, as Dipper looks at the bed in surprise.

“What…” he softly asks.

“It’s a bed! Pssh! Don’t you have beds up top?” Bill grins.

Dipper gives Bill a funny look.

“N-... No…” Dipper says, letting himself be set down on it, “What’s it for?”

“Sleeping!” Bill grins, “Not to mention relaxing and sex!”

Dipper gives Bill a  _ look _ .

“Haven’t heard of the first and last one.”

Bill  _ gasps _ .

“They should at least teach you about  _ sleeping _ and  _ sex _ !” he says, shocked, “Didn’t old Fordster  _ teach _ you?”

Dipper looks puzzled.

“Reproduction?! Resting?!”  Bill tries.

“Um… Resting’s when you’re reading a book and something… Plus there was the reproduction cycle for plants…” Dipper says softly, before shaking head, “I- I mean! Let me go home  _ right now _ ! E-else you’re going to have the Gods angry at you!”

Bill chuckles, moving so he has a hand over either side of Dipper’s lap, the younger god leaning back in fear.

Bill chuckles softly.

“I am not only the God of Death, but also the God of Sleep. Both are equally important to the world, as without death, there would be too much life, destroying itself and causing chaos everywhere. Without sleep, living things turn equally as restless and drain themselves of energy, it’s like a recharge for them,” Bill grins happily. “Gods used to sleep as a recreational activity, but then they got salty at me for becoming the God of Sleep, seeing as Sleep is the state of unconsciousness, that is similar to the state before death as one’s mind parts from the body, though in Death’s case the tether to the body snaps.”

Dipper shivers at that.

“Do you want to try it?” Bill asks, “Whilst you sleep, you also Dream, which is a ton easier to show and experience rather than explain.”

Dipper lets Bill raise a hand in front of his face, as, for the first time Dipper has ever known, his eyes close and peace seems to flood his body…

 

Bill chuckles, stroking Dipper’s cheek, as he enters his beau’s mindscape, finding the young adult looking around in wonder at the world, standing before a tower.

“Wow! Usually people go straight into a dream! Not their mindscape!” Bill grins, strolling up beside the smaller god, who looks at him in surprise.

“So… This isn’t a dream?”

“It’s more of you peering into your own subconsciousness, or inner realm. It is here that your memories, your emotions, everything in your heart, is kept and protected.”

“That would explain why people hate sleeping around you…” Dipper deduces, as Bill chuckles softly.

“Yup,” Bill grins, as he gently takes Dipper’s hand.

“Now, what to dream… Ah, yes~...” Bill waves a hand, as they find themselves in a meadow, a small, circular stone table covered in foods and fruits before them.

Sitting at either end, Bill happily takes up a handful of strawberries, biting into one.

“Do you not want to eat?” Bill smiles.

“I… Great Uncle Ford once stopped me from eating when we went to the Celestial Palace, as there if you eat their food, you cannot return to the earth… What if it is the same for here?” Dipper says softly.

Bill smiles, entertaining him.

“That is only if you eat the food of my realm whilst awake. In here, these are merely..” Bill sticks his fingers into his hand, before turning all the strawberries into a milkshake, which he lets float into his mouth.

“How do you do that?” Dipper asks, surprised.

“This is a dream, so you can bend it,” Bill shrugs, “There are no rules here.”

Dipper looks puzzled, before focusing on one of the bunches of grapes, opening up a hand as his brow furrows.

“Think of it as when you move water, effortless and flowing,” Bill grins.

Dipper lets out a breath, relaxing, as the branch of grapes rises and floats into his hand.

“I… I did it!” Dipper smiles, looking at Bill with surprise and joy, “I’ve never… Wait, what’s the catch?”

Bill smirks.

“Catch?” Bill leans forwards in his seat, hands cleaning themselves as he looks at Dipper through his lashes, leaning his chin on a hand, as he crosses his legs below the table, looking like a silent, strong predator as he grins at Dipper.

Dipper flushes.

“I mean… people have to earn their place, even if we may have a talent or something to either help or hinder us… Like my birthmark means I get teased and watched with suspicion…”

“Birthmark?” Bill asks, tilting his head.

Dipper stutters, as Bill smoothly stands, arm muscles rippling beneath his skin as he moves round the table, gently taking the hand trying to stop him as Dipper pulls his head away.

“I-it’s nothing…” Dipper stammers, flattening his fringe, though Bill gently pushes away the protective hand as he lifts Dipper’s fringe.

“...Are you sure that’s no tattoo?” Bill asks softly.

“No!” Dipper snaps, eyes moving to challenge Bill’s, only to freeze in surprise as he sees the expression of awe Bill holds.

“B-Bill…” Dipper squeaks, as Bill gently strokes it, as his grin turns wolfish, eye gliding down to meet Dipper’s.

“It’s  _ beautiful _ .”

“Eh?” Dipper feels trapped, contained, as Bill leans forwards…

…And kisses the constellation.

“A precious Ursa Major… The Big Bear…”

“S-s-so?!” Dipper stutters, frozen in shock as Bill chuckles, the hand holding his fringe curling down and taking Dipper’s chin.

“I want you, Dipper. I want all of you,  _ Mason _ …” Bill purrs, as Dipper feels Bill’s lip descend on his… Closer…  _ Closer… _

 

Dipper’s eyes snap open, revealing Bill, who chuckles softly, kissing his forehead again.

“How about something to eat?” Bill smiles.

“N-no!” Dipper squeaks, “What would Mabel say? Or my Great Uncles or parents or-”

“How much do you actually interact with any of them?” Bill asks smoothly, stretching out and pulling Dipper into his chest lazily, like a pleased panther.

 

“I-I…” Dipper stutters, before giving Bill a determined expression, “Regularly!”

Dipper nods his head with the one-word answer.

“Hmm… So, you entertain your sister and keep your Great Uncle company, then they take you to the Celestial Palace and the Realm of Kings with little to no room for argument, before leaving you to one side as Mabel meets with her friends and old Sixer meets with the other High Gods and Goddesses to discuss the welfare of our world, from which I am banned as they fear me even more than the Lady of Conquest, Lord of Famine and Lady of Plagues who reside here, seeing as they are my siblings.”

Dipper can’t help but admire the soft strength Bill holds, the gold of his hair and eye contrasting with his skin.

“How do you-” Dipper starts.

“I stole an All Seeing Eye from the sisters and embedded it in my own…” bill grins, leering, “Like the fact I can see you tied your toga a bit  _ too _ tightly around your waist this morning, to hide how little you have eaten.”

Dipper flushes.

“Well, I…”

“You were thinking of gorging today, as you new Stanford would be visiting the Celestial palace, so wanted to ensure you had the room…”

Dipper pouts, as Bill moves him into his lap, picking him up once more.

Dipper kicks his legs.

“I can walk, you know!” he snaps.

“Alrighty, then!” Bill grins, setting him to his feet, but moving to grip Dipper’s hand.

Dipper only goes up to Bill’s shoulder, even with his fluffy hair.

“W-w-what?!” Dipper squeaks, trying to pull his hand away.

“I don’t want you getting lost, now!” Bill grins cheerily, before dragging him through to a dining room, in which a long table of black obsidian stands, surrounded in obsidian chairs and lain with many foods on silver, gold and ivory plates and in bowls of the same materials.

“Here! Sit here!” Bill grins, having Dipper sit to his right.

Clapping his hands, to servants quickly float foods of many kinds onto the pairs’ plates.

“Dig in!” Bill grins.

Dipper looks at the food, then Bill.

“But…” Dipper says, voice wavering.

“Is  _ This _ the cutie you’ve been mooning over for the past decade, Bill?!”

Dipper squeaks, turning in his seat to find a scarlet-haired woman dressed in a bubblegum-pink toga staring at Dipper in delight with rose-quartz eyes.

“I-I-I-I-I-…” Dipper stammers as she leans closer.

“He is, but hands off! I don’t want you filling his head with ideas of Triumph and Conquest, Pyronica,” Bill chuckles.

“Oh, Triumph shmiumph!” Pyronica grins, “Kryptos and Amorphous Shape are going to  _ love _ you!”

“Oh yeah, Amorphous likes switching between Lord and Lady, so go with their hair as to how to address them,” Bill quips, Dipper blinking.

“People can do that?” he asks.

“Eh?! What sort of Stiffs do you  _ live _ with?!” Pyronica gasps.

“I mean, I know we can love whoever we like, be they male or female, but you can  _ change genders _ ?!”

“And have no gender at all!” Pyronica grins, “Paci-fire, my lover, doesn’t like the idea of being one gender or the other, as both are quite stiff in their own way!”

Dipper’s mouth drops open in surprise.

Bill moves to pop a piece of mango in it, though Dipper clips his mouth shut before it can even touch his lips, giving Bill a warning look.

“Aww~! You’re missing out, Pinetree!”

“Pinetree?”

Bill grins, before waving a hand that shows Dipper his mindscape.

“All the trees are Pine trees!” Bill grins.

“Having a nickname from him means he likes you!” Pyronica winks, the busty scarlet smirking as she stands, hips swaying as she strolls away.

Dipper watches her go with innocent confusion, before turning back to Bill, lips parted slightly.

“H-how could you like me? I don’t even have my Rite yet…” Dipper stammers, fiddling with his fingers.

“ _ That  _ reason!” Bill replies, booping Dipper’s nose with a smirk.

“E-eh?!”

Bill sighs, before beckoning off to a side, a mirror soon being brought. Bill takes it.

“What do you see?”

Dipper looks in it, before shaking his head.

“It’s just… Me?” Dipper replies.

Bill chuckles, before moving it enough so Dipper can see Bill beside him.

“Now?”

Dipper hesitates, before crossing his arms as he looks away.

“A pair of total opposites.”

Bill chuckles, gently tugging Dipper to face him.

“A pair of  _ perfect _ opposites,” Bill chuckles lowly, “I decided to have you as Mine, so that you are.”

Dipper snorts, turning back to Bill.

Dipper pokes a finger on his nose.

“Too red.”

He tugs at part of his arm.

“Practically noodles.”

He lifts his fringe, putting a finger on the constellation.

“ _ This _ stupid thing that I’m the  _ only _ one  _ cursed _ with!”

He pokes Bill’s arm.

“Muscles!”

He puts a finger on Bill’s cheek.

“No flab!”

He moves a lock of Bill’s hair in front of the God’s eye.

“ _ Perfect _ !”

Bill frowns, grabbing the retracting hand, so Dipper focuses on him completely as Dipper’s hand is in both of Bill’s.

“You’re perfect as you are, I wouldn’t haven’t chosen you were you not the perfect one for me,” Bill says, gold eye holding flecks of red with his quiet anger, “Ignore what those foolish idiots who pick on you say; you are perfect as you are, Mason. You are all I want out of the world above.”

Dipper stares at Bill, shocked.

Looking down at his plate, Dipper’s brow furrows.

“I want to protect you from such fools, to ensure you are never left by yourself again, to ensure you’re able to speak and move as freely as I can allow…” Bill says, voice like wind as it curls around Dipper, “Become my Queen, let me be the one to act as your King instead of that Grandfather who hardly ever asks after you, or those parents who hardly visit you.”

Dipper is quiet, before coming to a decision.

“I want to have more time to decide… Please,” Dipper says at last.

Bill nods, smiling.

“I will ensure you have food in your room to act as a reminder.”

“Can I sleep some more?” Dipper asks, smiling softly.

Bill  _ grins _ …


	3. Sister's Worried

Meanwhile, Ford and Mabel have rushed up to the other Gods.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel wails, running into her other Great Uncle's room, Ford hot on her heels.  


"Mabel?" Stan asks, stepping down from his seat.

She crashes into his chest, bawling, as Stan walks up.

"Dipper's gone."

"What?" Stan asks.

"I was waiting at our clearing, then I heard Dipper scream, I went to help a-and there was a black carriage which I could hear Dipper screaming in, b-but I couldn't... I..." Mabel clings to Stan as she starts bawling, "It dove through the ground before I could reach it and before Ford could get there... I-... It..."

Stan's hug tightens as he looks over to Ford.

"Bill?" he says.

"He's the only one with a carriage like that," Ford replies, arms crossed.

"But he's _locked up_ down there!" Stan growls.

"No, he himself is, for stealing an Eye, but not his men or carriage; there are souls that still need to be collected," Ford replies, "He probably took Dipper to get back at Sherman for doing so."  


Stan pauses, before whistling.  


"Shermy's going to get _pissed_."

Ford scowls at the thought.

"I hope he finally succumbs to his own Rite," Ford growls, schooling his features into a neutral expression as the three head to the central throne room, finding Sherman speaking with Wendy, the Goddess of the Hunt, and Mabel's father, who was annoyed about something Wendy's worshippers had done... (Again...)

"Dipper's been kidnapped by Bill," Ford states, as Stan is now carrying his Grandniece as she's silently watching them.

"What?!" Shermy demands, standing, as Wendy spins round, Richmond crossing his arms as he, too, turns, before his eyes widen, quickly marching over and bundling his daughter into his arms as fresh tears start flowing down her cheeks.

"Mabel witnessed her brother getting yanked away in a coach bound for Hades, only Bill has the power to order something like that," Stan states.

Sherman stands, turning to one of the Disciples who served him.

"Have my coach brought, **_now_** ," Sherman demands, before moving to try and comfort his granddaughter...

 

"Bill...?" Dipper calls.

He's sitting in his own Mindscape, at a fountain inside the tower, which leads out to several corridors not visible from outside.

Bill pops into existence with a small burst of light.

"You called, my Prince?" Bill grins, strolling over to sit by him.

"I'm worried about my family..." Dipper says softly.

"Hmm..." Bill tilts his head, before taking Dipper's hand, waking him up to find Bill sitting by him, holding his hand.

"I believe I know a way to help..."

Bill leads Dipper through to a different room of his palace, the curved wall surrounding the circular room covered in mirrors.

Bill drops Dipper's hand, taking a breath as he removes his eyepatch.

"To see beyond Hades, I have to expose this..."

Dipper's eyes widen, as he sees the scarred skin around the blue eye, the pupil grey from stone.

"What..."

"I wanted to see everything, so I stole one of the Eyes the Moira have to see everywhere," Bill shrugs, "They got angry, so not only am I sealed up down here until they deem me forgiveable, but then they said that, to stop this eye being stolen again, they'd fuse it with me, which meant first this eye got torn out, stuffed with the heart of the All Seeing Eye I stole, then stuffed back into my skull again."

Dipper frowns.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"I still remember the feelings, both physically and mentally, about sixty centuries later, what do you think?"

Dipper frowns, eyes drooping.

"Here, let's see what your family is up to."

Bill lays a hand on one of the mirrors, as the ice-blue eye glows, an image appearing in the glass.

It shows Dipper's Grand Uncles, Grandpa, Father and sister sitting in the Royal Coach, Shermy barking orders as Wendy's demanding something.

Bill opens his mouth, sound spilling from his lips.

_ "Oh come on! Dipper's like my little bro! You're letting me help!" _

_ "No! Someone has to look after things whilst we're gone! you're like the niece I haven't been able to have thanks to  _ someone _upsetting their girlfriend."  
_

Dipper would have been creeped out by how Bill's channelling the eye, but he's practically hypnotized by the image - it's like they're standing on the "entrance porch" of the Celestial palace.  


The coach leaves shortly after, as Dipper sees Ford bristle, looking _right at him_ , as Bill disconnects the image and shuts his mouth for a moment.

"Only Stanford can tell when I'm using the eye around him, even if it takes him a moment to notice. It's why I didn't spy on you with him around," Bill grins, wrapping his arms around Dipper's shoulders, resting his chin amongst fluffy brown locks.

Dipper is silent.

"I actually decided to look through my memories..." Dipper says softly, "They do care, in their own ways... But they haven't been as nice as you."

Bill tilts his head, wide, heterochromatic eyes meeting warm brown.

"B-but... I kidnapped you, I want to keep you from ever being able to see them again!" Bill exclaims.

"Yet you got worried when I got hurt instead of just healing me and leaving it at that, you've helped me learn more a-and now you've shown me my family and trusted me with seeing your eye!" Dipper replies.

Bill flushes.

"So... Want some grapes?"

Dipper pauses.

"Is there any way..."

Bill frowns slightly.

"Wait! I know!"

Bill picks Dipper up, the young adult squealing as Bill races him through to the dining hall, Bill dropping him in his seat in excitement (though when he realises that he quickly apologises and ensures he hasn't hurt his Pinetree), before going through the foods on his table.

"Pomegranates!" Bill grins.

"Eh?" Dipper asks, sitting up as Bill chops the plant in half.

"Maybe if you have half the plant, I get partial custody!" Bill grins.

"Pomegranates?"

Bill pauses, looking for a moment like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar, as Dipper turns to see a prudish-looking man in a grey toga, silver hair in a similar style to Bill's, though it is cropped short at the back.

"Kryptos! This is-"

"Dipper, the Riteless God who's now got the Gods related to him up-in-arms over being _here_ ," Kryptos states, annoyed.

"But he's _so_ cute! Don't you think he'd be an adorable Queen for me!" Bill grins.

Kryptos _glares_.

Dipper droops.

Maybe he can't escape from the scorn of Above so easily...

"...Fine."

Dipper perks up, looking at the silver Lord of Famine with hope, as his lip curls.

"But you better ensure none of us have to deal with your shit when they get here in about ten minutes."

Bill freezes, as Dipper's eyes widen.

"They may even decide to feed him food from the Celestial Palace so he has to stay there."

Dipper's eyes widen in fear, as Bill's eyes widen in shock.

" **NO**! He's **_Mine_**!" Bill yells.

Dipper lets out a small scream as he's snatched up and carried away with the fruit, past a surprised Pyronica and an androgynous God/dess of Plagues with rainbow hair and a blue toga.

" ** _NOT TODAY!_** " Bill screeches as he runs past them.

"So..." the rainbow coloured God asks.

"Dipper's family arrives soon, Bill's gotten attached... I'll be in my study," Kryptos states, strolling after the pair into the long corridor.

"...Oh..." Amorphous Shape hums, looking at Pyronica, who shrugs, before both sit at the banquet table...


	4. It's Easier to Enter, Rather than Leave.

Dipper's thrown back onto his bed as Bill is looking both panicked determined.

"Bill?" Dipper asks, before having the pomegranate shoved in his face.

" **EAT!** " Bill practically roars.

Dipper's eyes widen in surprise.

"B-but what about my family?"

"When God-King gets here, I'm probably going to be turned into pasta," Bill states quickly.

Dipper takes the fruit, frowning slightly as he looks at it.

"Isn't being caged enough punishment?" Dipper asks softly.

"Not to them..." Bill replies.

Dipper pulls one of the seeds out, counting twelve in total.

Raising it to his eye level, Dipper looks at Bill, who's looking at him with a determined scowl.

"I have a plan," Dipper says, popping the seed in his mouth.

It tastes... _Delicious_.

Dipper feels slightly surprised at that, but goes with it, anyway, popping two more in.

"Let's go meet them," Dipper says, the food fitting in his hand, as Bill nods, taking Dipper's hand...

 

Bill gently sits Dipper in the throne, Dipper smiling as he hides the pomegranate behind his back, popping a fourth and fifth in his mouth.

Bill chuckles, gold eye turning darker for a moment as Dipper lets his teeth break into the fifth pomegranate, the juice staining his lips slightly.

Then, the entrance fills with light, as Bill smoothly stands.

Dipper doesn't know what to do at the angry expression Grandpa Shermy holds, as Mabel looks at him in shock as he stands, as Stan literally forces the horses drawing the coach to stop with a strong fist, as Bill offers a hand.

"Ready?" Bill mouths, teeth stretching into that creepy grin from Dipper's arrival, though now it appears more mischievous.

Dipper gently takes Bill's hand, glancing quickly at his Father, internally flinching at the scowl directed his way as he stands, the fruit still behind his back.

"Dipper!" Mabel calls, trying to break free of her Father's grip.

Dipper glances at Bill, who lets out a low, throaty chuckle.

"You know, after letting him take a nap, he and I have reached an... Agreement, of sorts," Bill smirks.

Dipper nods, terrified, as the three ancient leaders pull themselves to their full height, looking very not-believing, as sparks are flying around Stan's Fists and Sherman's Hammer, though Ford's hands are held behind his back, eyes narrowed.

"Y'know, being down here gets _boring_ ," Bill grins, "Dipper caught my eye because of how isolated he was; the only ones who accept him at all are _you_ , yet even then, the only two who ever actually attempt to look after him are Sixer and Shooting Star!"

Dipper remains quiet, as Stan and Shermy's faces flash with pain.

"Y-yet we're busy! Shermy has to ensure everyone behaves! A-and I have to ensure that the Humans who fight for us prevail!" Stan attempts to explain, drooping, "Mabel can do her work with you around, and Ford just has to ensure he records and collects all the knowledge in the universe!"

Bill _laughs_ , as Ford grips his hands in fists, annoyed.

"On the contrary! Without Knowledge, Decisions cannot be made! Without the Harvest, crops cannot be obtained for Food! Which _go_ to _our_ sacrifices and act as proof of _our_ Worship!" Bill's voice _booms_ with his words, "You still could have visited!"

Dipper grabs Bill's wrist, scared that he'd strike at his family.

Bill regains control of himself, glancing back at Dipper, before huffing.

"I'm not suicidal, Pinetree; like I'll even _attempt_ to hurt these idiots without both _your_ permission and whilst _they_ are _armed_."

Dipper sighs in relief.

"B-But we can change! L-let us take you to the Celestial Realms! Y-you're friends with Wendy, Candy and Grenda, right? Like Mabel is?" Sharman attempts, giving a wonky smile.

Dipper shrinks closer to Bill, who's expression turn _angry_.

"Oh, I know exactly what place you are talking about; where lesser Gods are frowned on and Gods who haven't yet gained their Rites are **_Bullied_**!" Bill stomps, gold eye turning red, as Dipper's eyes widen.

"Bill!" he hisses, grabbing his attention.

Bill snorts.

"They _hurt_ you, maybe not intentionally, but still! It's not OK!"

Dipper smiles angelically, gently pulling Bill back slightly, as he moves forwards, expression turning serious.

"To be honest, I was scared when I was kidnapped, but then I started learning new things!" Dipper says, "First of all, instead of just Dreaming when I Slept, I went to my Mindscape, where I could see all my old memories and explore my Subconsciousness! Then I met Pyronica and it turns out that Amorphous is Genderfluid, which means that they get to swap between genders, following their own heart as to what they are!" Dipper says, giving a small smile, before looking puzzled, "Bill's given me a lot more choices, plus he doesn't hate my birthmark!"

"It's the best thing about him!" Bill says, "Who else has an entire _constellation_ on their forehead?!"

Bill looks like a child on their birthday at the gentle laugh Dipper makes.

"Well..." Dipper holds up the pomegranate, "I've already had five, but for that comment..." Dipper smiles, as he innocently pops another in his mouth, "Six!"

Ford gasps.

"Stop! Dipper!"

Dipper lowers the fruit.

"It's not all of it," Dipper says, smiling softly.

"Though I still want Dipper as my Husband!" Bill states flatly.

"You..." Shermy growls.

"Dipper caught my eye, because he's _perfect_ in his own way, a way that you idiots ignore!"

Mabel _snarls_ , as she shakes off her Father's hands.

"Dipper is _my twin_! I grew up with him, I know he likes the books in Great Uncle Ford's library, that he like playing with me, th-that we promised we'd stay together and-... And..." Mabel starts trying to remember things, as Dipper carefully places the pomegranate on the little dish by his throne, dusting his hands off on his tunic, before looking at Bill, who folds his arms, nodding his trust.

"Mabel..." Dipper says softly, before looking at Ford, "Great Uncle Ford.."

Dipper hesitates, now half way between the two sides.

"Whilst with you, I feel a bit like one of Toby's marionettes; I learnt that feigning joy, that not letting you see me cry or feel anything bad, even though those were very few times, as I usually just feel content... I learnt that it's easier to listen to all the sides of an argument before choosing a side, if there ever is one. I learnt to blend in..." Dipper glances at both groups, Bill obviously trying _very_ hard to restrain himself,. "I was OK with it, as long as I was with _you_... But then Mabel runs off with her friends, planning on braiding their hair and doing very girly things, as Ford goes to meet with you and the other Ancient Gods... I usually end up walking the halls, trying to avoid all the main areas people meet, or to at least see if Wendy isn't doing her drills... But even then, I can't always outrun the minor Gods you turn away, that you leave to do as they like, because it's like the creatures Dad makes, with a pecking order arranged by Power and Expertise..."

Dipper sees their _expressions_ , fear and worry and _hate_ curling in his guts.

He pushes it aside, though Bill obviously notices, adjusting his stance, ready to pull Dipper away at the first sign of an argument.

He decides to quickly deal with things, letting a dry laugh rumble from his chest at the sight of the felled expressions, though Richmond holds obvious anger and fury.

"What's this? _Pity_? For what you have _done_ , like there's no way to _change_ it?" Bill grins, gently moving forwards, "You let your own Pride blind you and now, _now_ Dipper has eaten food from _my_ realm! Admittedly, we _could_ strike a _bargain_ , seeing as he didn't eat _all_ the pomegranate..." Bill pulls Dipper close, "But right now, I can _smell_ the distress you are causing _my_ Favoured, as you trespass in _my_ Realm!"

"But-" Stan re-attempts, glancing at Ford.

"Really!" Bill continues, "Dull down your Hubris, before you curl yourself darker into my disdain! Can't you _see_?! He may still care for you, but your little " _victim"_ does _not_ want to be rescued, when **_I_** currently hold all the cards!"

Bill's grin turns into a snarl, form flickering with his anger, silence hanging for a moment, before he let out a low chuckle, straightening, as he checks his eyepatch is still in place below one part of his fringe.

"However, I will indulge you; come, _come_! We will feast over His fate!" Bill hurries to the balcony, calling out, "HEY! FOS! PHI! YOU TWO GO GRAB A FEAST FROM THE NEUTRAL PLANE OF THE GODS, CAPISCHE?!"

Two echoing _"Yes, Master,"_ replies reach them, before bill cackles, leading them away.

He banishes all the food, before heading to the edge of the corridor.

"HEEEY! KRYPTOS, ANDY, PYRONICA! WE'VE GOT GUESTS OVER!"

Bill cackles, loud and long, as the three emerge, the four horsemen of the apocalypse gliding to their seats, as Bill directs the other members of Dipper's family to their seats...


	5. Negotiations

The group sit with an ounce of uncertainty, Pyronica and Amorphous sitting side by side as Kryptos sits opposite, Bill taking his place at the head of the table as Shermy takes the opposite end, hands slamming on the surface of the table when, with a wave of his hand, the table's length becomes less impossible to talk across, so there are enough seats for everyone and four spares... Which were, "coincidentally", the ones on either side of Kryptos and keeping Mabel from sitting by Pyronica.

At this sight, Kryptos _huffs_ and pulls out a pair of white gloves, sliding them on before returning to his meal.

to Bill's right, Dipper sits, as Pyronica and Amorpheous are on his left, Kryptos sits by Dipper (plus spaces) before it's Ford and Stan, then Shermy, then Richmond and Mabel.

Mabel is obviously glad of the space, as Pyronica gives a cheeky wave.

"So, what's happening? I see you're playing nice!" she grins.

"That's up to them, as well as my cute Pinetree," Bill chuckles, grinning as he serves food to those on his side, tentacles stretching from his spine for a moment, giving a small show of his darker powers as  they reach the farther-off foods and enable Bill to offer his "guests" the foods on his side of the table.

When he sits again, he gently starts nibbling on the chicken from the neutral realm, looking very at-ease and cat-like, though if one to look at his shoulders, they would see how they're raised slightly with fear, as he has one elbow on an armrest, one leg folded softly over the other, though the leg planted on the floor is poised to face Dipper.

"Well, then!" Pyronica continues, "This is about the marriage-thing you wanted to do, right? I mean, you haven't told him the benefits that brings for both sides yet, have you?! Also, they _must_ have seen how much Dipper enjoys our company already..."

She jams a piece of mango in her mouth as Bill looks over, pausing in his chewing, seemingly frozen, before he straightens.

"Of _course_! Bill grins, "It is a _type_ of contract, after all!"

Dipper looks up from his own meal, eyes innocent and curious, as Bill gives him a kind look.

"For starters, by becoming my Husband, Dipper is able to access everything in my realm at his own leisure. He will be allowed to visit the other realms for as long as he likes, as long as my most trusted is allowed to go with him."

"Most trusted?" Stan grunts, Bill chuckling.

" _These_ four..." Bill starts, before putting two fingers i his mouth and whistling.

A series of barking echoes the realm, before there's the sound of paws, and a three-headed hound runs up, one and a half time the height of the old men on its paws, but it shrinks down to Dipper's height, still huge, just not monstrously so.

"Meet Cerberus!" Bill grins, as Dipper forgets about his food as a fluffy head starts nuzzling and sniffing, before licking him as a second is observing them with a lolling tongue, the third head looking happily at the dog's master, before happily placing a paw on the free armrest and licking Bill's cheek as the God happily pets them, Cerberus giving a booming _"RARF!"_ as they turn towards Dipper, who's laughing at the treatment.

"Y-you called them the Greek word for "Spot"?!" Dipper grins, as he pushes away the head licking him to pet it, sneakily feeding the one looking with interest at him a piece of beef, before petting the third head with a warm grin.

"When I rescued him from his siblings he was small enough to cup in my hands, speckled in dust, looking like a furbag with six little eyes and three lolling tongues looking at me with innocent joy. I called him "Cerberus", then gave him a bath. I would have called him something different, but he wouldn't answer to any other name."

"I mainly remember having to be the one ensuring he couldn't get ill," Kryptos states, grumpily.

"You did an amazing job!" Amorphous says, face neutral and voice monotone, though there's still a tiny quirk to their lips as their eyes sparkle, Kryptos sighing.

"So, the deal? We know how it'll help Dipper, yet...?" Sherman asks.

Bill tilts his head.

"For me, he will be my company and aide, as my Husband, those terms I can smooth out with him otherwise, but for you..." Bill grins, "He is allowed to report to you if I go out of line again, you will have access to my own abilities and resources, and Sherman regains control of his wild-card, ergo, me!"

Bill moves to look directly at his "guests", letting a hand fall over the side of the throne as he absent-mindedly pet Cerberus.

Dipper continues to eat, glancing between them and Cerberus, who's quite enjoying their master's treatment.

"Cerby!" Amorphous smiles, the dog giving a happy bark, before racing around to the multicoloured God.

Shermy is silent, watching Dipper, who's quietly enjoying the food.

"As long as you don't feed him anymore of Hades' food until he has obtained his Rite..." Sherman finally says, "...Six months every year. From the start of March to the end of August."

"WHAT?!" Ford snaps, spinning round, "Bill is practically a Demon! He's wronged us so many times before and you're trusting him with your _Grandson_?!"

"Dipper is pleased with life here, however..." Sherman seems to grow in his seat as his aura floods the table, Cerberus whimpering and burying themself into Amorphous' side, trying to climb into the Ladies' laps. "Should we _ever_ find out that Dipper is _suffering_ from anything... I will _personally_ fly down to **_Slaughter You_** **!** "

Bill outwardly doesn't appeared fazed, having leant on his woven hands on the table as Sherman had Spoken.

"We have a deal, then..." he chuckles, "We are three days from August..."

Ford quickly stands, Richmond fast on his heels, though he pauses to help Mabel to her feet, giving a sharp glance at Dipper as Mabel gives a forlorn glance, shying away when Cerberus goes towards her.

Dipper tries to catch her gaze, quickly standing as Bill floats up, following behind as Stan frowns.

"You better look after my Grandnephew, or I'll carve your eyes out with Ford's dagger!" he growls, after grabbing Dipper in a fierce hug.

Sherman shakes Dipper's hand, though Dipper's looking at Mabel, eyes wide in fear and want as she sits by Richmond, shoulders shaking as her face is covered by her hair.

Sherman sits, as the carriage is about to leave.

"MABEL!" Dipper calls, Bill quickly grabbing him before he can get hurt.

Richmond shoots Dipper a dark look, as Mabel's will _breaks._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ME!_ " she roars, spinning round.

The grin Dipper returns is broad, relief obvious as he cups his hands around his mouth.

"LIKE I CAN!" he calls back, before the carriage picks up speed and disappears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I pray this doesn't seem rushed at the end, given the curfew I have, despite being an adult... ¬w¬)


	6. Separated

Bill lets Dipper rest after, as Pyronica waits until Bill is alone in his "office", sliding between people's dreams and nightmares, ensuring the Nightmares are warranted and Dreams are peaceful... Though it's not Bill's fault if more people get more nightmares from his attitude and dire need for an outlet.

"Bill?"

"Hn?" Bill grunts, fingers twitching as he turns the dream of a future/current criminal, despite being a child, into a grim nightmare.

"Are you sure letting Ford near Dipper will be alright, I mean..."

"We Gods choose when we freeze our physical age; you know that more than most... But as my future Husband, Dipper does have a right to know..."

"So? Why aren't you telling him?"

Bill remains silent, as he swaps to the dream of a Roman Emperor, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the wet dream and moving else where.

A small smile graces his lips when he finds the dream of a Cuban Prince, small and innocent as he dreams of a kinder time for himself, before the death Bill could foresee before the boy even reached his first decade.

The smile drops when Pyronica gets closer, Bill quickly shielding the child from the Queen of Unjustified War.

"...I don't have to explain myself to you, Sister Mine."

Pyronica snorts at the insulting tone behind the two words, folding her arms, before the prideful grin drops once more, pink eyes turning more red with anger.

"You are making Dipper fear he's done something wrong. He's already got his supposed "imperfections" hanging over his head from his Father. At least warrant him an excuse for his Great Uncles and Grandfather's attitude."

Bill falls silent, before moving the dreams round.

The light in his eyes mist slightly when he finds Dipper is indeed dreaming once more.

Though he is experiencing a semi-lucid nightmare.

Bill steps into it, wafting away the darkness and gently covering the ears of his Prince, feeling him tremble and flinch beneath his fingertips.

" _B-Bill..._ " Dipper sobs.

" _This is merely a bad dream. None of it is true,_ " Bill says, guiding Dipper's soul back to his own Mindscape.

Bill goes to leave, only for Dipper to grab his hand.

" _...I shall explain when you are awake..._ " Bill replies, turning back and resting a kiss upon the asterism marking the boy's forehead, " _If you are angry or sad, you may say so; I don't want to hurt you._ "

Dipper whimpers, holding on tightly.

Bill stays with Dipper, though remains silent, until Dipper sinks into a nicer dream, through which Bill returns to his office.

Bill quickly leaves, using his Eye to keep an eye on things as he marches quickly to his and Dipper's room.

 

The young God has tears staining his cheeks, though the wrinkles where he'd gripped his hands on the blanket still remained under loose fingers.

Bill sits on the side of the bed, sliding out of his sandals as he curls up around the one who'd caught his eye several months before.

Dipper awakes slowly, cuddling quietly into Bill's side.

"Why did they turn so cold?" Dipper asks softly, "I only wanted to stay with _you_..."

"Because I was the reason Ford was unable to stay in the Celestial Domain."

Dipper looks silently up at Bill, who gives a soft smile.

"It was also pert of the way that I found my Rite..." Bill says, starting to explain softly, Dipper getting comfy as Bill explains...

* * *

 

Mabel walks around the Celestial Domain, her friends trying to comfort her after her return.

She was, to say the least, scared; not only had their Father been unexpectedly _rude_ to Dipper, but the way Great Uncle Ford had shut Dipper out, whilst Stan had gotten so crazily protective with Grampa Shermy...

"Mabel?"

Looking up, Mabel notices Richmond leaving one of the rooms as she and the girls are on their way to the fountain, where Mermando, the God of the Sea, enjoyed his time whilst up in the Celestial Realm and not exploring the world he and Richmond had made.

"Dad?"

"Are you still upset about Mason?" Richmond asks, stopping in front of her.

"It's _Dipper_ , and why are you being so mean?! Dipper only decided to do what he felt was right and didn't you see how _happy_ they were?!" Mabel retorts.

Richmond stares blankly at her, Mabel falling quiet as Pacifica stiffens, stopping Grenda and Candy from having a go at the Creature God.

" _Mason_ decided to side with a Monster and failed my expectations, he has proven himself as much a monster as the one he likes." Richmond growls the name he and Rachel had given their son like one would about a diseased sewer rat, eyes narrowing with hatred.

"He's your _Son_!!" Mabel yells.

"Not anymore," Richmond states, tone clipped and contained.

"HEY!" Candy yells. "Take that thing about Dipper back, _now_!" the Love Goddess stares at Richmond dead on.

"Hmm?" Richmond looks at the smaller goddess as one would a bug.

"Yeah! Dipper is not a monster!" Grenda agrees, lowering Pacifica's arms as the Goddess of Riches shrinks away in fear, grabbing Mabel's arm. Mabel is terrified, but Pacifica is _quaking_.

Mabel is quick to grip her back, as they watch the Fertility and over seemingly Goddesses chewing into Mabel's Father.

"Dipper is your son! Children are a _gift_!"

"I even blessed the love between you and Rachel! Why on earth would you tear your own children's hearts _apart_ like that?!"

"If anything, it's _you_ who is the monster!"

Then he _snaps_ , the corridor filling with killing intent, as both girls freeze.

" _Maybe I should curse you and see how you enjoy a century without the chemical emotions in your minds that control your Rites._ "

Both girls squeak, clinging to eachother in fear as Richmond adjusts his stance, about to use his magic-

"HEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Richmond scowls as he looks up to see Wendy in the corridor as both Mabel and Pacifica are on their knees in tears of fear.

Richmond _glares_ , before stalking away, pissed...


End file.
